Оттепель
by Victoria Elner
Summary: Даже среди зимы выпадают теплые деньки. ГПЛМ СЛЕШ


_**Название**____Оттепель_

_**Автор**____ Victoria Elner _

_**Бета**____ Tindomerel _

_**Категория:**__ Драма/Романтика _

_**Паринг:**__ Гарри Поттер/Люциус Малфой_

_**Рейтинг:**__PG__-13_

_**Предупреждение:**__ слеш._

_**Содержание:**__ Даже среди зимы выпадают теплые деньки._

_**Отказ: **__Все персонажи принадлежат их законным владельцам, а я так… взяла поиграть. _

_**A**____**N**____ Маленький, невинный __POV__, написанный мной для моей любимой Белки. _

**Оттепель**

Уже темно… Снежинки кружатся в свете фонарей. Несильный ветерок иногда сбивает их с причудливого ритма и порывисто кидает то вправо, то влево, но они снова возвращаются на прежние места и продолжают неспешный полет к земле. Я похож на этот ветер. Я пытаюсь расшевелить тебя, пробудить твой разум, растопить лед в твоем сердце… Но что бы я не делал, ты все такой же. Пять лет бесчисленных, бесконечных попыток… Пять лет… Сегодня у нас годовщина. Я подхожу к столику и наливаю себе вина. В тот первый день мы тоже пили вино, красное, клубничное. Точнее мы не пили, а ты меня спаивал. Нагло и настойчиво. Кривил губы в презрительной усмешке на мои попытки убедить тебя, что я не умею пить. Ты поставил перед собой цель и никто, даже я, не мог тебе помешать. Ты все подливал и подливал мне вина в бокал, отодвигая все дальше тарелку с печеньем. Приятные воспоминания… Тогда я был для тебя всем, а теперь?.. Теперь я медленно опускаюсь на медвежью шкуру возле камина, пытаясь согреться. Пять лет назад ты согревал меня сам… Эта шкура… Боги, я помню, как ты мне совсем пьяному хвалился, что завалил этого медведя на охоте, когда тебе было всего десять лет. Я не верил и пьяно хохотал на всю библиотеку. Ты загадочно улыбался и настойчиво предлагал мне прилечь и ощутить, насколько комфортно это ложе. Я не сопротивлялся. Не сопротивлялся я и тогда, когда ты начал снимать с меня одежду, медленно и методично, внимательно разглядывая мое тело, но не лаская его. Затем ты отстранился, будто оценивая меня. Тогда я вдруг развеселился, громко расхохотался. Теперь мне остается лишь горько улыбаться, вспоминая давно минувшие дни. Пять лет назад ты улыбнулся мне в ответ, наклонился и поцеловал. Ты просто овладел моим ртом, а затем и мной. Я плохо помню, что именно ты со мной творил в ту ночь. Помню твои руки на своих бедрах, твои губы на своей шее, твои зубы на своих сосках, твой член в себе. Воспоминания – это все, что у меня осталось. Допиваю вино и ложусь на шкуру. Вытягиваюсь в полный рост и наблюдаю за языками пламени, ласкающими дрова. Утром я проснулся оттого, что ты нежно проводил рукой по моим волосам, а в твоих глазах было столько нежности, столько… любви? Кого я обманываю! В твоих глазах было сочувствие к мальчишке, который был очарован тобой. Уже тогда ты знал, что никуда я больше не денусь, буду всегда ходить за тобой хвостиком, ловить каждое слово, надеяться получить в ответ поцелуй. Ты знал… Но ты не знал, что уже тогда я понимал, какая жизнь меня ждет. Я безумец, но не дурак. Я все понимаю, но от этого лишь больнее. Переворачиваюсь на спину и смотрю в потолок. Изумительные фрески… Вот Персей, побеждающий Медузу, рядом Орфей с прекрасной Эвридикой, а прямо надо мной – Аталанта, подбирающая золотое яблоко. Я похож на нее – мог бы быть свободным, а в реальности жду твоих подачек. Мог бы вырваться, но вместе с этим потеряю сердце. Сложный выбор, но я его уже сделал. Я слышу, как тихо открывается дверь и заходишь ты. Зачем ты пришел? Поиздеваться надо мной? Посмотреть, как мне больно и одиноко в этот день? Нет, ты не такой. Ты опускаешься рядом со мной и нежно гладишь по волосам. Сегодня ты теплый, мягкий, любящий. Как и пять лет назад ты раздеваешь меня, целуешь меня и снова покоряешь. Все мои стены из горечи и обиды рушатся под напором твоих поцелуев. Твои руки разводят мои бедра, и я не сопротивляюсь. Наоборот тянусь к тебе, зарываюсь рукой в твои волосы, целую. Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю? Знаешь?! Знаешь… Волна наслаждения накрывает меня, и я кричу. Но мгновенно мой крик превращается в всхлип, а дрожь наслаждения в судорожные рыдания. Ты обнимаешь меня, прижимаешь к себе, согреваешь. Я знаю, что это только на одну ночь… Это больно, это несправедливо… Это все, что у меня есть.

В этом году я просыпаюсь первым. В комнате зимний полумрак – камин погас, а свечей мы не зажигали. Осторожно встаю – ты не просыпаешься. Иду к окну и, чуть отодвинув штору, смотрю в окно. Ни ветра, ни снежинок… только лужи, подтаявший снег и капель. Началась оттепель…


End file.
